This invention relates to a manifold fitting, and more particularly to a manifold fitting for a compressed air tank.
The invention is in the same general field as the manifold assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,319 issued Oct. 17, 1978 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 723,135, filed on Apr. 15, 1985, and involves improvements thereover.